universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Universe At War:Earth Assault
Universe at War: Earth Assault (UAW:EA) is a sci-fi real-time strategy game being developed Petroglyph Games and published by Sega. Tagline :- Will you save the Earth, or will you consume it? Gameplay Universe at War: Earth Assault offers three very diverse factions, including the Hierarchy, Novus, and Masari, all of whom have been worked from the ground up to provide distinctive gameplay. UAW plays out like a many RTS titles, but combines aspects of all types of RTS game types, as well as features from MMO's. These combined features intend to unleash a new level of gameplay, featuring truely diverse factions and what the developers call "Tactical Dynamics". With tactical dynamics, a player is able to effectively change their strategy and adapt to a new situation relatively quickly, encouraging tactically minded behavior. Story It is the year 2012. A giant ball of fire hurdles down from the sky and with a deafening crash, it hits the Earth. Humanity as we know it is doomed to extinction. A giant walker emerges from the crash site. Smaller walkers appear and as they walk the ground shakes, as if an earthquake was occurring. From the largest walker hundreds of circular lights appeared under it. As the lights faded and slowly disappeared, hundreds upon hundreds of of alien infantry appeared. The aliens began their attack on humanity. Earth's forces were slaughtered horribly as the aliens sent endless hordes of infantry and vehicles to exterminate the humans. They then began to harvest everything in their path. Living or inanimate, it did not matter. Humanity had suffered its greatest losses in history. Only a handful of human military forces are still left and the civilian population is on the verge of extinction. A small military force decided to make their stand and try to send the aliens back to where they came from. They targeted one of the largest walkers, which seemed to spawn the alien forces. They threw everything they had at it. They launched rockets and fired bullets at it, but they could not dent it's thick armor. They used helicopters and air strikes, but the giant walker just wouldn't die. The attack force suffering greatly as they tried to destroy the roving skyscraper of death. The aliens forces were overwhelming the small attack force and just as the attack force was about to be annihilated. A bright blueish white portal opened behind them. A silver-white humanoid robot appeared from within it, followed by many other robots. They began to attack the giant walkers and it's army of troops and tanks. In this fierce battle between aliens, humanity seemed to be lost in the fray. The aliens fought and eventually the robotic aliens had repelled the giant walkers. The small attack group was saved... for the moment. In the distance within a great desert. An ancient trap had been triggered and a signal had been sent. Deep in the oceans, another force was beginning to stir. The Earth, and all that call her home, are at stake as The Great War between these three mysterious races has begun at last. The final question that remains is... Will you save the earth, or will you consume it? Factions Hierarchy The Hierarchy provides the muscle side of the three unique alien factions. During the year 2012, the Hierarchy open up the war with a bang and crushed the forces of Earth with little trouble. These intergalactic Conquistadors normally roam from planet to planet stripping it of resources. Their intentions for Earth may be no more complicated than that. The Hierarchy, like all factions, utilizes unique game play. Rather than have actual bases, they simply have large walkers that fill the function both as main offensive unit, and fully functional base and construction locale. While an overwhelmingly powerful faction, what they have in power they lack in speed. The Hierarchy are an extremely dangerous force to be reckoned with. Novus A far cry from the Hierarchy's brute force and straight forward methods, the Novus are a more tactically inclined race. The entirely robotic Novus once lived in co-existence with their creators, until Hierarchy arrived at their planet and all but wiped them away completely. The Founder reforged the Novus into the force it is today, but their creator race had been lost forever, except for one girl named Mirabel. The Novus are a hit and run race, relying on map control and quick troop movement. They are able to utilize a unique element called the "Flow", allowing them to break down into nanites and transmit themselves across a network throughout the battlefield. What Novus lacks in power, it makes up for with speed, numbers, and the ability to be everywhere at once. Masari Humans Humans, the previously dominate species on Earth, are throughly beaten by the Hierarchy until the arrival of the Novus. The humans are only a playable faction during the tutorial, but make appearances throughout the three faction's campaigns. Humans are expected to be a playable fraction in future games in the Universe at War series. See Also List of Units List of Game Modes External links Visit : External Links